


them boys is cramping again

by milk_and_glitter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Bacon, Camping AU, Christianity, Chuck E. Cheese's, Gen, LARPing, Pork soda, ra ra rasputin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: sam dean cas go camping and encounter some difficult situations and a mysterious bear! what will happen when the romance turns to jealousy and violence?





	them boys is cramping again

I am itchy says cas as he is bitten by one hundred mosquitoes. He is scratching a lot. Dean is not scratching.

“I bathed in whisky so no mosquitoes bite me” he says. “I really did notice the wisky” said cas to him. 

Same hit both of them with a big bottle of cola. “Use this said he I saw it in the parents trap it really works to kill the bugs” 

Cas is crying of itch.

****

I hate your tent”!!!! deab shrieks at same. “It's wanting to KILL me DEAD with its LONG YET SUPPLE POLES” 

“Hurhurhurk” giigles cas. “long poles ” he whispers to Sam"

“I HEAR YOU BOTH YHE FIRST TIME DIPSHIT” Sam is telling them both .

He fixes the poles each in order and the tall man makes the tent stand up well because is is tall enough to reach the top of the tent. Cas is hanging his chest of bacon in a treee because dean is deathly afraid of bears. “Sam told me to do this that he saw in a movie” said cas. He sprayed a mosquitoe with his large cola he had takes from Sam. It bit him after growing large and fat off the sugar. “AHHHHHHHH" screamed Dean loudly at seeing such a big mosquitoe. “I am very afraid of bugs!!!!!!!!!!!!” He said with many exclamation points! 

“Do not worry Dean dear” says cas to Sean. “I will protect you with my angel mojo and garage" he says as he puts his new pet huge mosquito on a leach and gives her a name tag that says Simone" (a/n the mosquitoes is NOT AT ALL names after Simone who sat me with Daniel who is a dick in English) 

“I have complate the tent" he says Sam.we should sleep before we die of tired. 

“I WANT TO KILL A MONSTER, DEMON, GHOST, OR OTHER MALEVOLENT SUPERNATURAL ENTITY” screams dead very loudly at his brother and the cas. “I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED YET I AM NOT TIRED!!!!!!” he continues screaming

just then a big evel ghost demon pirate bear names jeebuz hops out of a tree and stealing cas bacon chest!!!!!!!!!!! 

MwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahhahahahahaahhahahahHahHahahahahahahahhaHHHHHHHHHHHHhHhahaahhahahahahahahahaahahaaa !!!! he laughed very evilly!!!! “I am am jeebuz the evel ghost demons pirate bear of doom and death and satanism!!!!!!”

“Oh no!” Dean says “we have an angel which is a god thing not a Crowley thing!!!! We can't have a Satan bear her!” 

Crowley pooped out of the grownd holding a big sex toy. “I hears my name” he says in a British accent because he is a hot British king of he'll! 

“Oh no not Crowley the hot British king of he'll whom I loathe with my whole being” cas whined to the camera. 

“Give me attention” said jeebuz.

“Sorry babe” Crowley says. “I'm the big boy here I get 79% percent of all attention it's in my contract with Boeing if you don't like it tell Bill gates he can fix it” 

“Steve jobs flwe his big plane in and landed it. “I am here on behalf of amazon dot com to hand out free kindle fires for everyone!” He is saying to them. “Bro u ded” Dean and Sam scoff in unison and throw salt and iron at him before burning his festering corpse they've been storing in a Kmart shopping cart tied to the back of their 1867 balck shiny Chevrolet Impala Dean refers to as “babie” (a/n haha FKAE FANS dunno that xP” 

“Literally give me screentime” says evel ghost demon stan bear “it's in my contract with the CW” 

“Well MY contract says I get PAID and that's untrue” says cas “apparently you legally can't give money to angels” 

Crowley killed them all because they were yapping and didn't shut their traps when he'd been screaming at them to for the last several minutes. 

After that he went to Chuck E Cheese and had a fun five night at freddys larping session with his buddies William Shatner (who he slaughtered under the facade of “it's just make-believe”) and thebootydiaries.


End file.
